


Plum Dream

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold War, Gen, Kink Meme, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain magical girl is destined to save the world from the Red Kingdom.  Sadly, she would rather jump to her own conclusions.  Her only allies are a talking cat and a cowboy.  This is her first adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is playing fast and lose with Cold War Republic of China/Taiwan, taking place after the Republic of China lost the Chinese Civil War and escaped to Taiwan. This is not meant to be historically accurate and was just meant to play with things.

Xue exited the police station, her head low. There was still no sign of her brothers. They had been separated when they were fleeing the mainland and now she could not find them. She went to the police station every single day, but with so many refugees coming to the island all at once, it was impossible for them to find a random adult and teen. She clenched her fist and brought her head up. There was no such thing as bad luck. As long as she believed in those words she would eventually be reunited with her brothers.

She began walking back to Yuri’s home. Yuri was a Japanese woman that had lived all of her life in Taipei. When the Japanese soldiers left, she had chosen to remain in her home. Now the woman had opened her home to Xue and other girls that had been separated from their families when coming to Taiwan.

Xue walked past the building that would become her new school. She turned to look at it, not sure how she felt about the simple looking building. It was a new building, hastily erected to take in the new students. A smile turned her thin lips up. She was going to make plenty of new friends when school started.

From under a car a cat with folded over ears peaked out at the girl. It dashed from under the car to behind a garbage can. In that manner it followed the girl all the way home. In his heart he knew that she was the chosen one. He waited, hidden among the flowers of the garden. It was not until night that he made his move.

He used a combination of kitty gymnastics and British magic to get to her bedroom window and open it. The cat would have darted in, but he found himself crash face first into a screen. He had been moving fast enough that he had gotten inside. Unfortunately the screen was now ruined.

“What was that?” Xue shot out of her bed. “Oh, it was a kitty.” She giggled and sat next to the cat with the folded over ears. “Awww, aren’t you cute. I had a cat before but I had to leave her behind.” She scratched the kitty on the back of its neck.

The cat caught himself purring under her touch. He rubbed his body against her fingers to get her to scratch him right where it felt the best. He did this for a few minutes before he caught himself and jumped away from her.

“We don’t have time for this,” the Scottish Fold said.

“Oh, you talk kitty? I must be having a delusional dream,” she said with an easy smile.

“You aren’t dreaming. I really am talking to you.”

“But isn’t that what a dream would say too? Besides, I am sure this is a good dream.”

The cat frowned. How should it handle the annoying girl? “Alright, this is a dream and you have to save the world from the Red Kingdom in this dream.”

Xue frowned at the mention of “red.” It made her think an awful lot of communism. If there was one thing she did not like right now, it was communism. “Alright, I am ready. I will destroy the Red Kingdom and rescue my brothers from them!”

“I didn’t say anything abou-“

“Tell me how to fight them.”

“Well, you put this flower ornament in your hair and you say ‘Flower of Grace.’”

“I understand,” Xue said as she picked up the cute pink flower and placed it in her hair. “Flower… Of… GRACE!”

In a flurry of golden sun and pink flower petals she was transformed. She wore a pink Asian style dress that was just a tad bit short and trimmed in white and gold. On her arms were detached sleeves that hung long, over her arms. Thigh high pink socks rushed up to meet her skirt, leaving just a sliver of skin visible. Functional flat shoes were on her feet.

“You should be able to sense where the monsters are.”

“I feel it… they are… at the port. We have to go stop the communists!”

“I didn’t say anything about communists,” the cat’s words fell on deaf ears as Xue rushed out the already ruined window.

The magical girl followed her senses not only to the port, but to the exact dock that the monster was. It was like a cross between a shark and a man, colored entirely in shades of red. It was smashing the crates on the dock and had already totaled one ship laying half sunk in the harbor.

“Stop right there,” Xue yelled.

It stopped and turned an unintelligent gaze on the pink clad girl.

“I am the warrior of the true China, guardian of Taiwan, I am Plum Dream.”

Of course the monster was not standing around and admiring her ability to come up with speeches and poses on the fly. It had started charging her before she had gotten her second word out. The girl did not have time to dodge or attack. Yet, when it rammed through the spot she was supposed to be in, there was nothing but thin air.

Xue found herself flying through the air in someone’s arms. She felt leather against her bare skin. The girl looked up and saw a face with a bandanna covering his lower face. Blonde hair peaked out from under a cowboy hat.

“Wh-Who are you?” she asked with a blush.

“I am called the Mysterious Cowboy.” The light gleamed off of his sheriff badge. He sat her down on the roof of a building, well out of the reach of the monster. “You must destroy the monster. I don’t have that power.”

“Yes, of course,” she was not really paying attention to what he said. She was more preoccupied with staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

The building was rocked as the monster rammed it’s body into it, intent on bringing the humans down to its level.

“Now would be good,” he yelled as he leapt from the building, firing a shot from his revolver at the monster.

When the next tremor rocked the building Xue was thrown off the roof. What started as an ungraceful fall ended in a flip and landing elegantly on her feet. As she landed words burst from her heart and to her mind.

“Graceful Petal Shower!”

Plum blossoms fell from the heavens. At first it seemed like a gentle fall, but as they descended they fell faster and grew razor sharp. It cut the monsters into little pieces, small enough for some bite sized sashimi.

The world went dark around Xue. She could feel her body fall and warm hands catching her. When she opened her eyes she was in her bed and the sun was rising across the horizon. It was all a dream. She walked past her dresser, where a pink flower hair ornament was sitting. Half asleep she wandered downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning, Xue,” Yuri said with a smile. “We have a new guest in the house.” She knelt down and put a plate of tuna on the floor.

A very happy cat with folded ears rubbed against the Japanese woman’s legs and started to eat. Xue could only stare at the cat from her dreams. Yuri excused herself for some reason that Xue really didn’t pay attention to.

“Call me Britannia,” the cat said.


End file.
